


恶棍旅行指南

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特在敲定他们婚礼细节的时候回顾了一下过往的旅行经历。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	恶棍旅行指南

“所以你对接下去的具体流程有什么特别的想法吗？”  
伊万端着两杯热可可坐到基尔伯特对面的时候德国人仍没有抬头，皱着眉仔细浏览着面前的表格，旁边还有一大摞等着他们俩共同完成。  
“什么？什么流程？”基尔伯特说话明显心不在焉，还沉浸在大批量琐碎的事务当中，只是稍微理了理环绕他们的纸张。他们在伊万办公室附近的自助餐厅里，周围挤满了聒噪的上班族，政府机关的公务员与金融白领们坐在一块儿抱怨自己领导的愚蠢决策。基尔伯特背着大包在饭点之前就给他们二人占了个风景不错的位置，然后将那些文件在刚用纸巾复擦过的桌面上摊得到处都是。他并无太多公务，在德国的时候是个无业游民，常抽空到俄罗斯，这时候则更像是伊万的家庭主夫，把对方从乱七八糟的垃圾堆里扒拉出来。  
他们正要商讨一件非常重要的事情。伊万请了下午的半天假，但还是约了基尔伯特在平时当作食堂的自助餐厅里见面，在公众开放的环境中就让他莫名心安。  
“典礼啊，礼服啊，花啊，教堂啊，旅行地点啊等等之类的，你不是正在看呢吗？”  
“啊……”基尔伯特停下手中的笔，某张表格已经困扰他半个小时，笔尖烦躁地在他的笔记本上滑来滑去，“那些东西啊……”  
“有什么问题吗？我看你对着这张表已经好久了。”  
基尔伯特选择岔开话题，将视线投向伊万端来的食物上去：“今天他们提供什么？”  
“有鱼排、炖猪肉和蔓越莓三明治之类的，还有披萨和馅饼，我还没去拿，你看看想吃点啥？”  
“不要三明治，他们每天都是同一种口味，里面夹着的鸡肉又湿又烂。”  
“你还一直来我这里吃？”  
“我才没有‘一直’来你这里吃饭！”基尔伯特的喉间滚出一声低低的咆哮，特意强调了频率副词，伊万轻快地笑起来，基尔伯特让他一上午积压的烦躁消解了不少。  
“那还有黑胡椒牛肉馅饼和……肉豆蔻猪肉馅饼，没有洋葱的那种。你卡在哪里了？”  
“年龄，如果我们要填写那些个文件，在年龄这栏你打算怎么搞？”基尔伯特指了指名字下方的那一栏字，非要他们填上一个准确的出生年月日，让二人着实有些为难，“不吃了，这事儿弄完晚上请你去吃好的。”  
“有趣，你什么时候出生的你还有印象吗？”  
基尔伯特就瞪了伊万一眼，反问他“难道你有印象吗”，对方对着仍烫口的热可可吹了会儿气，似乎想要说点什么。  
“没有，一开始我还以为自己就是个普通人类呢。我们要不要按照普通人类外貌给自己随便想个时间？”  
于是基尔伯特便在表格里随便填了两个年份，伊万看了两眼，发现了一点小小的问题：  
“你不能老是觉得你比我年纪大吧？”伊万扯过那张纸仔细端详了一会儿，瘦长的字迹同基尔伯特的人一样笔直挺翘，在平滑的白纸上留下一尾令人遐想的拖笔。  
“我就是比你大，这是事实，我认识你的时候你还像个没断奶的孩子一样哭鼻子呢。”基尔伯特去夺他们的申请书，伊万还没有在上面签字。  
“这不对基尔伯特，理论上是我比你大才对，你生得可比我晚。”  
“谁管你啊，你就一破小孩，我亲眼见着的，被人弄坏了雪人就要哭哭啼啼，还要把鼻涕蹭我身上！”  
基尔伯特填的出生年月与他们法定护照上的并不相符，那两个烙在文件上跟随他们近年的数字消散在对方的执拗当中，取而代之的是平平无奇的一串数字，随意又轻松，就好像他们二人真的只是九十代后半才出生的青年，纷呈的人生则刚刚展开，踏入全新的阶段。  
他与基尔伯特的大头证件照正冲二人友好地微笑，休闲西装取代了过往的军服，他们很久没用那些照片了。但伊万倒很喜欢早几年他们一同去某家照相馆拍的这批，在一块蓝色的幕布前头正襟危坐，伊万对着镜头笑不自然，基尔伯特就摆出各种鬼脸试图逗他笑出最好的那张。他们一块儿挑选了照片，身形小一点的地区对着摄影师指手画脚，仿佛先被拍的那人倒是他了。伊万就看着基尔伯特发愣。  
明明他们跨越了千百个矛盾而来到此刻，对着一张可有可无的照片却吵了起来，大小眼啊乱飞的头发啊，基尔伯特都挑剔得不行，板着脸指指点点。最好的一张被贴在申请表上，或者用在大大小小别的地方，伊万拿着笔开始犹豫。  
“你在想什么呢？”好似在谈论今日的天气一样轻快，但你在莫斯科永远找不到一个完美的天气。他们需要填写一张申请表格，但在俄罗斯是完全行不通的，基尔伯特从德国带来一份，平平将异国的规章输入伊万的脑中。可德语对他而言并不陌生，突兀的陌生是一直存在的硬刺。  
“你还记得我们第一次讨论关于‘婚姻’的话题么？”伊万清了清嗓子，手指将纸张捏出一道道无法快速抹平的痕迹，基尔伯特诧异地看他一眼，若有所思起来。  
“我们之前聊过这个。你想要一场仪式，要一场婚礼，所以我才搞来这些乱七八糟的材料。你瞧伊万，婚姻申请表格、婚庆策划公司的宣传册、旅游公司提供的蜜月套餐、礼服公司给出的选择方案，诸如此类的我全都搞过来了，前前后后我在柏林忙活了一个半月，可你倒好，现在却来问我这种问题？”  
“你还记得吗？”伊万不依不饶，非要基尔伯特答上来，好叫他放心似的！  
他的一颗心才没有白白托付，所有的努力才没有付之东流。  
“那难道不是一场儿戏吗？给小动物准备一场婚礼，只有同俄罗斯境内的秋叶一般浪漫的伊万·布拉津斯基才能想得出来！你拾捡了杂果与花草，摆成小圆环，我跑来找你的时候就看到你在做那事了。”  
“你嘴可真甜。”伊万幽幽地回应基尔伯特。  
“可不？我们还跳了一场舞的，我教你那些把式，怎样？你还记得多少？”  
基尔伯特眉毛往上挑着，像稳坐树梢那会儿伊万所见到的那般，亲亲切切又意气风发，阳光从雨后的街道上反射进窗户，白净的脸颊就被点亮了。  
气色很好，卸下无数个重担以后的半退休生活竟让他也生出了些许小肚腩，时常被伊万揪着嘲笑，语气是一片如溪水般的温柔。四处吃喝的惬意让他更有点人间烟火气味，比起浓郁的、喷再多香水都无法被掩盖掉的血腥，伊万更喜欢他这样。他们手上都有无数条性命，伊万只能闻到缠绕于基尔伯特身上的怨恨，毒液滴滴答答地淌在每一处，现在就都没有了。可基尔伯特全然不知，总用臭烘烘的嘴唇来亲他，麻痹他的嗅觉。  
那样倒也蛮好，只有伊万可以拥有一个臭气熏天的普鲁士人。  
“那并不是什么值得炫耀的舞步，你根本就是诓我！”伊万难得激动，可那笑容真真切切，诚心实意又发自肺腑，大牙整整齐齐，俨然一个受到良好家庭教育的有为青年，”就来回挥着木棍，甚至不是一场舞，你就是骗我和你比试剑法，害得我栽了个大跟头。哪儿比得上我后来学的那些，你还不会跳呢。”  
“本大爷哪里不会？你倒说说看。”  
“1786年，你重重踩了我新买的鞋；1804年，我们要跳一支曲子的时候你摔在我身上，我们俩人仰马翻倒在如镜子一般的地板上，丢尽了脸面；1817年，你刚向我保证自己已经完全学透，就脚底打滑而一屁股坐在潮湿的花园土上；1851年……”  
“打住打住，我们不是还有完整跳过舞的时候吗？你怎么尽顾着这些丑事！”基尔伯特又羞又恼，伊万说话又极大声，像是故意而为，已经引来周围白领们的窃窃私语。  
“噢你是说那次？最简单的一种舞步，你费了好大劲才学会，还要在我的引导之下才能顺利完成？”伊万记起来什么，揭开一个又一个基尔伯特不愿被人提起的琐事。  
“那还真是辛苦你了俄罗斯阁下，”基尔伯特压低嗓音，从伊万手里夺回了那张还没有被正式签字的申请表格，”你可要好好想想如何教我新的舞蹈，婚礼上可是用得着的，安东尼奥准会怂恿我们跳舞，谁都躲避不开。”  
他们就看起下一份文件，离开约定的婚期还有很长一段时间，此刻所有事务都并不太急。但与基尔伯特在一起的每一刻都弥足珍贵，二十一世纪的到来是要为过往弥补上丢失的很多东西，很少会出现在他们身上的温情与冲动，单纯是为身边人而起的一腔热爱。基尔伯特的身上是刚刚出炉的柠檬派，与初夏湿润的空气一拍即合。大雨带来了柑橘，而基尔伯特带来了鼠尾草，伊万就猜想家中是不是有海盐柠檬派在等着他回去品尝。  
“你开车来的吗？”日常话题在此刻显得有些突兀，城区曲折拥堵，他们总搭公共交通。  
基尔伯特狐疑地扫了一眼伊万，诚实地说“没有”。伊万想起一场郊游，在动荡到来之前的出行，基尔伯特那时还对一切有着万千兴趣，命运曾牢牢握在他们手中。在一场意外的爆胎之中就逐渐流失，他们都看在眼里，只是谁也没有点明。  
基尔伯特仍盯着面前的宣传手册，一些方案与三四种设计，简约的花篮和繁复的色彩在伊万的视网膜上来回抢夺地盘。他的指尖点了点其中一块图片，就说那个很好。他想抱一抱基尔伯特，冲动使得他看向对方的嘴唇。  
“我们第一次开车出去郊游，你把的方向盘，要去波茨坦……”  
“不是吧，又来？弗朗西斯在几乎每一次私人聚会上都要提起这件事，我根本没把他怎么样，你怎么也一块儿帮他？你们当时到底说了什么，我可一句话都没听着！”基尔伯特烦躁地挪了挪屁股，没有抬头看伊万，“这方案你觉得怎么样，田园风格，配花我们可以选择向日葵与矢车菊，插点粉色进去也很好。在户外，得找个大晴天。”  
基尔伯特对此十分上心，伊万只有一个大致的、模糊的概念，他甚至不知道举办一场婚礼的具体流程，另一位地区早就大包大揽过去了。步入婚姻殿堂这件事本身是伊万从没思考过的，甚至他连自己未来会托付的人都没思考过，他怀揣着忐忑的心情做出了选择，基尔伯特却连怀疑都未曾有一星半点。他总是这么爽快，轻松地应允下来，那是躺在床上看星空灯造出的无聊星景的时候随口一提，他们自然地在战后抚慰彼此，续上断掉的感情，又绵延至今。  
数几十年，数几百年，于他们来说也只不过弹指的一瞬。  
“你像个竭力要向我推销产品的客户经理。”伊万望着基尔伯特自然舒展开的眉头弯起嘴角，用拇指指腹轻轻按压着基尔伯特没有执笔的右手虎口。那人轻快地发出哼声，全然是放松的状态。在过去几十年间伊万只见过为数不多的几次，新世纪之后才增多，曾经令人闻风丧胆又或被多人记恨在心的始作俑者也只是个毫不成熟的大小孩，不知道基尔伯特和伊万比起来到底谁更像孩子一点。  
自然是伊万，他又用崇拜的眼神看着基尔伯特。  
“布拉津斯基先生，请看看我们这款产品吧！在与你心上人告别前特别适用，拦下他的火车再向他深情告白，保准你能完全获得他的心！”基尔伯特顺势接下，拿捏着嗓子摆出情深意重的样子，与广告里的上门推销员并无两样。伊万大笑出声，用力捏了两下他恋人开始长了些肉的手掌。  
基尔伯特长肉长得飞快。  
或许是吃得比从前多，伊万还能记得对方营养不良的那副瘦样，戳在地上像是一副骨架，普鲁士的体内却爆发出蓬勃的精力，拉着他穿过整片欧陆，如旋风一样卷起财富。民主德国则更羸弱，常年咳嗽，身体并不好，伊万就用围巾将他裹在自己身边。但还有那个小孩，条顿骑士团，爬上高高的大树去给伊万摘果子，一边数落他胆小一边自己卡在树上下不来，靴子在上树前就被脱了，抖着白白的小脚说自己其实恐高。  
“我看看，你这里还有什么别的套餐没有？这未免也太俗，我的心上人估计根本不吃这一套。”伊万眯起眼睛，把自己装成一个色迷迷的流氓，不停抚摸着基尔伯特的手背。  
基尔伯特也笑，把手抽了出来，嫌弃般地在衣服上蹭了两下。他们往常也扮过这个，在关系尚好、如胶似漆的十八世纪，伊万用头巾蒙起略长的头发，穿着女人的服装别扭地贴近基尔伯特，惹来一顿轻佻的笑语。  
“小寡妇来打牌呀？”基尔伯特当时就是这样问他的，假装自己是初次见到，一个从彼得堡来的“女人”，愤怒又娇羞地瞪着他。伊万打牌输给他才穿成那样，罪魁祸首毫无悔改之意，甚至还昂着头挑了挑伊万的下巴。他早就比基尔伯特长得高，细长的手指摩挲他下巴的时候伊万就一口叼住几根，把基尔伯特指腹上的糖霜全都舔舐干净了。  
“套餐还真没了，就这里几个，如果你有兴趣的话，乘火车去旅行也不是不可以。”  
“我们去过很多地方，火车是当时最经济的方式。”  
“但也很无聊，风景大多一致，在那段时间其实也根本没有想要闲逛的心思。一副扑克都快被玩烂了，打了无数遍也没分出高低。”  
杯子里的可可喝了将近有一半，自助快餐厅里的饮料都是冲调制品，伊万想念家中的那罐浓郁的巧克力粉。每到冬天他都会拿出来，下雨天也会，其实一年四季都喜欢喝。上好的巧克力甜津津，柔滑浓厚，连他们养的猫都想凑过来尝上一口。  
“记得智利吗？”  
“智利？我们什么时候去过？”  
“在十多年前，我们一同去过一次。”  
“没印象，你在梦里去的吧？本大爷新换的护照上可一个南美的章戳都没有，但是我挺向往秘鲁，不觉得羊驼很可爱吗！毛绒绒又悠哉，只有那边才有呢！”  
伊万总记得他们一起到过智利，但那记忆就像迷雾一般笼在颅内。只有一个地名，没有实际精准的事件，就好像被人硬生生塞进了这段记忆一样。当他想要更深入回想的时候，伊万往往都用笔写下自己的感受，他记忆当然很好，但唯独智利是一片缺失具体信息的空白。他去了，自然是与基尔伯特一起，只记得从蓝天看下去的白云，还有阴冷的海，其余什么都不记得。  
基尔伯特察觉到了伊万敏感的情绪，南美之行此刻导向是个禁忌的话题，无形的乌云倾轧在他们头顶。他选择将话题岔开，翻到了另外一个旅行地：  
“冰岛也很不错，可以故地重游一下。”  
伊万眼中的迷雾消散了，听到冰岛就开心了起来，早将智利抛诸脑后。  
“冷战结束后我们好一阵子没说话，辗转多地我才找到你，怎么，想回我们再续前缘之地看看？”  
“才——不——呢——”基尔伯特拖长了音说话，“你要这么说的话，我们是一直在分分合合的，看伊丽莎白与罗德里赫，尽管本大爷依旧讨厌拿腔作调的奥地利，他们俩每年都会过纪念日，三天两头在我耳边算着今年又是多少年了。”  
“那我们俩呢？我们要从哪一年开始算？”伊万撑着脸拿过两本册子，实际仍盯着基尔伯特帅气的脸庞看，这脸怎么都看不厌，真好，无论是幼年、少年还是青年，他与基尔伯特一同成长，在雪地与森林之间，只有这个过分熟悉的熟人。  
“1242年？”基尔伯特信心百倍地甩出深埋脑海的年份，可是又很快否定了，“不对，那是我们结下梁子的时间，哪能作为纪念日？”  
基尔伯特又报出一些时间，普鲁士赠送琥珀宫的、俄普结盟的、他与伊万一同把拿破仑胖揍一顿的、苏联与民主德国的宇航员一同在太空里的，还有更多，基尔伯特能列举出来每一件可以堪称纪念性的事情，但都一一被严肃又郑重的否决了。  
伊万却想的是一些琐事，关于基尔伯特是如何用咖啡刺激自己的神经，好在夜晚也加班，又或是两人不辞辛苦来回奔波只为了周末短暂的团聚。但那也都是在冰岛之旅过后产生的浪漫故事，他们这份情感起于何处更早已不可再考。  
“我们甚至都没有认真把我们自己国家的城市一起逛过。我来柏林的时候只和你待在某块地方，很少出门。从前是这样，竟然现在也是如此。”  
“怎么没带你去过？你对柏林熟门熟路，还需要我领着你一一介绍？”基尔伯特扔下笔，他已经不再需要那件物品，他们甚至都不需要面前的册子，“四处都是你与我一起存在的气息，早就不可分离，而我又常来莫斯科与彼得堡，甚至还给你画过画呢！你把那肖像画藏哪儿去啦？这难道还不够体现我们之间真挚的情感吗？”  
“我们到底是从哪一年开始互生好感？”伊万仍要刨根问底，可把他伤心透啦，是基尔伯特先起的头，倒是他开始纠结了。  
“想不起来，本大爷从来不烦恼这种事，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌便是讨厌，说得好像你能记住送我每一份礼物的时间一样。”  
“我是记得住的！基尔，我是记得每一次心脏为你跳动的时刻的！”  
他能记得他们在何时发生了争执，他能记得花楸树何时会开花，他能记住秋天到来时麦田在阳光之下真如油画般的颜色，他能记住第一次握住基尔伯特的手时候自己心跳的频率，他甚至还能记得基尔伯特的左边胳膊内侧有一颗淡粉色的痣。  
可伊万依旧记不得在哪一天、于哪里，送了基尔伯特一束鲜红的玫瑰。他穿过很多很多人，很多很多岁月，很多很多雪花，和娇艳的玫瑰花瓣一起落在了普鲁士人的身边。  
他仍执意冠以他“普鲁士”的称号，哪怕基尔伯特早已不在意，伊万总有自己的一套理论。这份情感从何而起，他追求一个确切的起点，就好像追寻自己无法被考证的历史。他们从何而来；为什么会作为国家意识体而诞生于世；为什么绵延数百年数千年，身体却停滞生长；在他们还未降生之前的世界又是什么样子；神真的存在么；现代科学又如何解释他们这些非人类的存在；国家意识体可以拥有如同人类一般的感情么？无数个“为什么”填埋在伊万的心里，他想要真理，奔跑在荆棘铁路上，基尔伯特却轻轻松松站在最远的彼端，说他完全不在意。  
基尔伯特不在意，不在意为什么自己会存在，不在意自己终有一天会结束这场漫长又荒诞的生命，不在意拥有充沛的情感，不在意将其倾泻到伊万身上。他爱自然，爱动物，爱河流与山川，爱雪原和沙漠，平等地爱着世界上每一个人类孩子，自然也爱着伊万。可他却不爱自己，伊万只想替他弥补那一份被舍弃的爱意，那一份最珍贵又被所有人忽视了的东西。  
于是他们躺在星空之下说起了悄悄话，说了无数个夜晚和白天，从孩子变成青年，经历无数家国的离散与重组，最后还是找回了彼此。  
夏日适合拥有一个良好的开端，伊万才迫不及待地要一场婚礼，一场极少会存在于国家之间的婚礼。  
他们本就没有固定的基础，与基尔伯特说的一点都不差，俄罗斯与普鲁士一直在分分合合，礼物会消失、联盟会解散、协议会撕毁、理想会推翻，高墙早就落下帷幕，自由的黑鹫依旧停在不远的树梢上头。条顿骑士团白白的小脚晃啊晃，正午的阳光刚刚好，把伊万的眼睛都晃晕了。所有人一开始都反对，轮番上阵来与基尔伯特促膝长谈，在故事的最后便是笔挺的青年松开家人和朋友们的手，在盛夏的季节紧紧拥抱住了他的冬天。  
“那你还记得我们曾有一个夜晚突发奇想要去野餐？”  
“这当然印象深刻，基尔总想出些古怪的事情，明明是个竭力杜绝浪漫的人，不经意间比我还要多几分空想。”  
在星空下的一场野餐，也只能由基尔伯特裹着群星而来，一如他拉着伊万奔跑在白桦之间，要去看一眼永世不会冰封的泉水。那日他们望着黄道十二宫们璀璨的光芒，又像回到了幼时躺在星空下聊无数的天，扯天南海北，用不冻泉水洗去身上的脏污。  
时间女神为他们做了花冠，春日是飞花，夏时出骄阳，秋收时落叶，冬季有飘雪，他们始终只是孩子，要回归到自然母亲的怀抱里的。伊万在漫长又痛苦的岁月里翻滚、挣扎，成为了一个被杀死的俄罗斯人，工业和权斗，内部矛盾与停滞的经济，他躺在基尔伯特怀里。杀死一个普鲁士人也轻而易举，他们一个在夏天，一个在冬天，却没能拥抱在一起。  
欧罗巴的两条恶棍到了伦敦，由一枚易拉罐的轮环扣住了彼此，一个看似无法被兑现的承诺和婚约就如期而至。伊万生平头一次鼓起了勇气，是由自己胸腔内诞生的火焰，把西伯利亚的冻土都松动了！基尔伯特永远英俊的侧脸他看了几百年，破过相、又恢复如初，爱也好、恨也罢，战争不差、和平也不赖，他想与基尔伯特一同到坟墓里去。  
也只能由他们二人到坟墓里去。  
“我没想到你会和我求婚，毕竟我们很少会有人向往婚姻。”基尔伯特终于指出了问题所在，他们面前摆放着的所有手册都讽刺得如同笑话。谁都知道国与国之间没有永恒的结盟，更不可能拥有婚姻，况且基尔伯特早就不是国家，自由自在过着清闲的日子。  
伊万绞着袖口，就算是夏天，在下了雨而异常冷的天气里，他还穿着长袖衬衫，此刻又有谁能猜出这个在未婚夫面前腼腆的高个子青年正是俄罗斯的国家阁下呢？谁都不知道，他们尽可能融入进人类社会，汲取知识和养分，土地和人民孕育出他们。人类的孩子却不被人类祝福，伊万执拗地要拥有自己的“幸福”。  
幸福到底是什么。  
小时候的他觉得顿顿能吃饱饭就是幸福，当他还懵懂无知，不晓得自己是非人存在的时候；长大一些明白尘世道理，他觉得有个稳定的、不会被人侵略的土地是幸福；少年时期觉得朋友是幸福；到了青年渴求自由，从自我到全人类的。可他从未想过自己的“幸福”。  
有一个苹果是幸福，有一束花是幸福，有一个朋友是幸福，有一个丈夫却未必是幸福。  
“本田找我们去做的那个新娘修行，路德维希本意是想拆散我们，但最终没能得逞。”伊万微笑着岔开话题，又挂上了他往常拘谨又古怪的笑容。  
基尔伯特皱起了眉，他不想自己的问题被这样的回答给搪塞掉：“我十分严肃地问你，明明我们有这世界上最漫长的时间，你却执意要用一场飘渺的仪式将我们绑在一起，到底是为了什么？”  
伊万张了张嘴，他百口莫辩，根本回答不上来。  
又想到豆大的世界与渺小的他们，在加里宁格勒他与基尔伯特真正成为了一体，生与死捆在了一起。他以为，他以为，通过仪式就能获得幸福，热可可全部喝完了，最后一点热度也全然流失，就像他所以为的虚幻的幸福一样。  
他渴望基尔伯特，但又是为了什么而渴求他，是爱情吗？是亲情吗？是友情吗？好像都有，好像又都不是。或许他也只不过是需求那一点点热可可的热度好抵御寒风，捱过冬天就又多活了一年。  
可他仍是爱着基尔伯特的，心脏的的确确为了他而强有力跳动着，每一次加速的脉搏他都能记住。  
“我想我们就可以一起打扫在加里宁格勒的房子，花园里种上花，你的矢车菊我的向日葵，还有玫瑰雏菊鸢尾和薰衣草。我们还可以收养很多很多小鸟，你喜欢的、你还未曾见过的，然后夜晚就躺在萤火虫围绕起的草皮上，几经周折那房子才到我们手里，之前不知道是谁留下的院子，我们一块儿买了下来。还有苹果树，你就像小时候那样爬上去给我摘一颗苹果，白亮亮的脚把我的眼睛都晃晕，基尔伯特·贝什米特张开双臂朝我飞来，就是天底下最自由自在的人。”  
伊万絮絮叨叨说着，话语像流水一般泻出，小河流淌在他爱人身边，很快就汇聚成了大海。可他仍没有停下，继续倾吐着全世界反馈给面前人的爱意，苦难的、悲伤的俄罗斯阁下，被杀死的俄罗斯阁下，被普鲁士热爱着的俄罗斯阁下，在四周众人的惊愕与侧目之中又向基尔伯特单膝下跪，把自己的心都奉上了。  
而那位呢？  
被谋杀的普鲁士阁下，被杀死第二遍的民主德国阁下，与苏联并肩而行的民主德国阁下，永远坚韧、在披荆斩棘的普鲁士阁下，他的笑容是不冻泉的泉水，能将厚厚的积雪全都融化。他站起来扑向伊万，迎向他在现在这个世界上最深爱的人，也是天底下最自由自在的人。  
仪式全都不重要，上帝也管束不了已经毫不虔诚的他们，所有的表格与手册都失去效力，不过是大千世界中的一粒微小的烦恼，他们去过那么多地方，看过无数的山与湖泊，争吵和平原伴随他们，海洋与和好也如影随形。  
“伊万·布拉津斯基，我在此问你，你是否愿意成为我的丈夫，在这一刻保护我们彼此、尊重我们彼此、深爱我们彼此，无论下一秒核弹将此地夷为平地，还是我们都成为历史的灰烬，都将我牢记于心？”  
誓词被全部篡改，婚礼西装都还没挑选，场地也全部没有去看，甚至连宴请的宾客名单都没有草拟一遍，伊万抓紧基尔伯特的双手，就像是握住了他全部的世界。  
当他终有一天要任性地卸下身上所有担子而逃离这颗星球的时候，他一定要带上基尔伯特，只有基尔伯特才能与他一同到坟墓里去，也只有基尔伯特才能让他的旅途不那么无聊。  
将骨灰洒到太空中或许也很浪漫，大脑分泌过多的喜悦而让他晕乎乎，在恍惚之间看到银河的一缕飘带，基尔伯特还在温柔地等候他的回应，已经几百年过去了，他依旧在他的对面等待着，等待他的首肯，等待他应有的幸福。  
“我愿意，基尔伯特·贝什米特，我将永远爱你，直至我们生命终结的那一天也都无法将我们分离。”


End file.
